


Secrets

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Hey Arnold!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken rose-tinted glasses

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo 2015  
> I got super inspired by a fanfiction called Brainy's Journal by Secret Galatea... You should read it too, it was really good.

Brainy would silently sneak around and watch the girl of his dreams while trying to build up the courage to tell her he liked her. The feeling of being dirty always made it's self known when he was close enough to hear her. Listening into the poetry she had in her heart, it's always so beautiful. It made him want to be the one she spoke of.

The shame was next, just knowing her heart belong to another makes him wonder why he doesn't just leave well enough alone. 

Brainy was sitting on the floor fixing his glasses. Once again he came off as a creep, and once again, she punched him for being a creep.  
With a sigh he put his glasses back on and stood and turned the corner only to come face to face with the one who wasn't ment to know; Arnold. 

Arnold stood there frozen. Back against the wall blushing, as the world revealed it's best kept secret to him.

All he wanted was to get something forgotten out of his locker. But hearing his name made him pause.  
"...oh my golden haired savant, how I love you. My Arnold, my heavenly football headed daydream why can't you just see how it pains me to be...if only I could be myself and just tell you how I feel..."  
Backing up with a flushed face as Brainy snuck up behind the  monologuing girl who was crouched behind the hallway trashcan. 

Her monologue fell short with his arrival. With well practice ease and a swift punch Brainy fell back. The puch didn't really hurt the guy but it was hard enough to mangle his glasses and bruise his nose. Gathering her stuff with an irritated mumble, she walked away without a glace back.

"Is this a trick?" Arnold whispered.  
The other boy stood unmoving.

Brainy could feel the hallway closing menacingly in on him; could almost feel the cold wind whistling past his ears; could see the sides of his vision start to simmer. He felt... trapped.  
Everything was going too fast.  
Turning around sharply he ran.  
He ran, pounding the tiles with his shoes, his breaths coming out loud and fast, as he tried to escape reality.

Not knowing what else to do.  
What could he do? It was supposed to be a secret. A secret between just them. And now... Now it was just him and his broken heart.

Arnold watched him go but, didn't move. With a sinking feeling he realized it wasn't a trick.  
He felt sweaty, his heart suddenly beating in his throat, choking him.  
"Helga likes me?"


	2. Someone else's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly has been waiting

Finally it happened, I mean I've only been waiting forever!

I saw the same scene play out, just like it does everyday. Nothing new.

Helga crouched down monologuing to a picture of her secret beloved; Arnold. She's not even whispering! And yet no one knows. Well, no one other then me and Brainy. He's just on the other side listening. With a conflicting heart I'm sure. Too shy and a tad bit creepy to confess his crush.  
With a tired sigh I make my way to the fountain. It's not fair. She's just as "crazy" as I am, there is no real differences and yet she has a chance! All the while I've been outright rejected again and again AND AGAIN. Sure she hides hers better, while I perfer the bold theatrics and sweet endearments. Helga goes for the mushy poetry and secrecy approach, but it's still there.  
Takes one to know one, as the saying goes.

Just as I'm finish drinking I spot Arnold coming this way. Oh what a joy! What. A. Joy! I snicker as I play witness to it all.   
Helga pouring her heart out, Arnold's shock, Brainy's reveal, and the sweet sweet look of realization on Arnold's face. It's like a well written play, with Helga walking away none the wiser.

The echo of Brainy's feet is drowned out by the whispered question.  
"Helga likes me?"

"Well, duh" I say loudly with out meaning to. I take a step out of where I was spying making my presents known.   
"Y-you knew?" Arnold said.  
I huff and roll my eyes in reply. He just stares back baffled.  
I take a moment to look at him.   
Flushed face, slightly hunched over, eyes glazed over as him mind tries to recall, totally confounded. A little suggestion wouldn't go amiss in his state.

I Lean against the wall and fold my arms in an attempt to come off as cool.  
"But the real question is what are you going to do about it, Reject her like Rhonda dose ME, EACH AND EVERY time I try to get near." I sneer almost losing it. I'm not willing to see another crush go down in flames, Brainy was enough of a reminder. "Or will you give her a chance?" I take a deep breath and start to walk away. I still believe it could work out with me and Rhonda she just needs to give ME a fighting chance.


End file.
